The present invention relates to an amorphous silicon-based thin film photovoltaic device.
It is well known to the art that a thin film photovoltaic device having an amorphous silicon-based photovoltaic unit, e.g., a solar battery, lacks stability. To be more specific, when the carrier excited by irradiated light is recombined within amorphous semiconductor layer, the bonding state of silicon atom is changed by the energy released in the step of the recombination, with the result that new recombination centers are formed in the forbidden band. As a result, the film property such as photo-conductivity of the photovoltaic silicon layer is lowered, eventually conversion efficiency will be lowered. This phenomenon appears most prominently when energy is consumed within the device as is in an open circuit state. Incidentally, it is known to the art that, if the deteriorated photovoltaic device is subjected to a heat treatment at approximately 150.degree. C., the change noted above is moderated so as to restore again the conductivity. This phenomenon is called Staebler-Wronski effect.
It is known to the art to form, for example, a buffer layer between the p-layer and the i-layer of a pin-type photovoltaic unit in order to suppress deterioration of the amorphous silicon-based thin film photovoltaic device. However, it is difficult to form accurately the buffer layer having an appropriate impurity concentration.
On the other hand, the glass substrate material used in the conventional amorphous silicon-based thin film photovoltaic device is selected in view of improving only initial characteristics or cost. In other words, deterioration of characteristics is not taken into account in selecting the glass substrate material. Such being the situation, the deterioration of characteristics remains to be a practical problem in the conventional photovoltaic device, though it may be possible to obtain satisfactory characteristics in the laboratory level.